


Flowing Like Water

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short fluff piece. Haru's inner musings on Rei's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowing Like Water

It’s his hair that makes him so beautiful.

Haruka couldn’t figure it out before. He couldn’t figure out why he was so attracted to Rei Ryugazaki. He couldn’t figure out why his  _kouhai_  could bring a smile to his face so easily.

But he’s figured it out now. As he watches Rei sleep, head nestled in Haru’s lap on the beach with the sun beginning to set, he realizes it’s his hair. His hair, as blue as the deepest ocean. His hair, soft and silky, flowing through his fingers like water.

Physically, that’s what Haru likes most about Rei.

There’s more to his attraction, of course. He’s not so shallow as to only like something physical about the bluenette. But right now Rei’s hair is all he can really focus on because he’s realized just how absolutely gorgeous it is.

Haru leans down and presses the faintest of kisses to Rei’s forehead, taking a moment to nuzzle his hair. A small, contented smile forms on his lips when he sees Rei smile in his sleep. This is utter perfection in human form, he thinks.

He makes a mental note to tell Rei he can never dye his hair. Ever.


End file.
